scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-030-1
Item: SCP-030-1 AKA "Plunder Vines" Class:KETER Class A Orgins: It is clear that Discord designed the vines to be a perfect counter to all pony abilities, creating weather that Pegasi cannot control, destroying agricultural land, resisting all Earth pony efforts to destroy them, and rendering unicorn magic largely useless (and, indeed, dangerous to use). It is unclear whether Discord intended this simply to counter the power of the Alicorns, who have the abilities of all three of the terrestrial pony races, or whether he intended for them to be an attack on ponies in general. Description In their normal form, they are a thick, black thorny vine without any visible foliage. They also sprout sharp, blue-white thorns. These vines are motile and apparently carnivorous, attacking ponies and attempting to crush them or consume them outright. They are resistant to Earth pony strength and spread very quickly. T hey grow fast enough to ensnare flying Pegasi and Alicorns, and will attempt to completely encase ponies they capture. During Incident TOH-1, the RETRACTED and her friends encounter another part of this growth in the form of large growths reminiscent of the Venus flytrap. As well as the obvious trap-jaws, this growth also has the ability to produce clouds of spores that have soporific and magic-disarranging effects, causing unicorn magic to go haywire in areas contaminated by the spores. Effects of SCP-030-1 Spores The spores, if used directly on a pony, will dramatically weaken them, leaving them vulnerable to the vines' tangling and crushing attacks. The organism seems to be aware of its surroundings to the point where it is capable of an organized defense against the RETRACTED and friends attempts to remove its growths from the Tree of Harmony. SCP-030-1 Strengths and vulnerabilities 'Strengths' The vine growth is immensely tough and strong. It cannot be uprooted or torn by Earth pony strength. It is also fast-growing enough to out maneuver and trap ponies, even fast-moving and airborne Pegasi. The spores are shown to be powerful enough to overwhelm an Alicorn, and their magic-disarranging effects are highly effective in rendering unicorn magic functionally useless. It is thus shown to be a purpose-designed weapon intended to render the three pony races completely helpless. 'Weakness' While the vines show some ability to counter intelligent action, they seem to mostly react in a series of pre-programmed instinctive responses to capture and destroy their targets. It is possible to fool the plant into tangling itself and render it unable to move. Additionally, the direct application of blasting unicorn magic is shown to destroy the growths (although, as this attack was from an Alicorn, it is possible that an ordinary unicorn would be insufficiently powerful). The growths are unable to resist the full power of the Tree of Harmony and are completely destroyed within a minute of the Tree regaining its full power. SCP-30-1 vines are incredibly vulnerable to heat-based weaponry such as a REDACTED Heat-Ray (Fighting Machines) and Plasma Cannons (ELRs). Other foliage are being tested to these effects but current outcomes show no resistance to these weapons. See Also SCP-030 Category:KETER(Class A) Category:Plant Based